1968 Piston Cup Season
The 1968 Piston Cup Season is the 18th season in Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup. It's the first season for Thomas Tanrev (the only rookie), and the last seasons for River Scott and Bill Clintson. Champion is Slide Powers, who won 13 races and had 0 DNFs. He did not win Triple Crown, but won Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400 (champion of the 1968 Florida 500 was River Scott). Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Kelly Pistoncar IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott (Last Season) Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev (Rookie) Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel N20 Cola 68 - Bill Clintson (Last Season) Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:River Scott #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Thomas Tanrev #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Slide Powers #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Mario Andretti #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Slide Powers #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Kraig Shiftright #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:River Scott #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Louise Nash #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Slide Powers #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Slide Powers #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Lee Cunningham #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Rev Pitcar #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Randy Lawson #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Slide Powers #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Slide Powers #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Earl Grease #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Randy Lawson #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Slide Powers #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Slide Powers #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Dick Miller #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Kelly Pistoncar #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Slide Powers Final Standings # #74 Slide Powers Wins:13 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:5 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Bill Clintson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons